moonsshinningfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Knight
Black Knight By AerisFF7 There's someone new in the pack and nobody knows who he is. When Gypsy discovers the shocking backstory of him she doesn't know whether or not to throw him out. Discover the secrets of the young wolf in Black Knight! Prologue Lightning pounded onto the rocky earth, territory of the Icepack. A black wolf forced himself onto the top of the smooth mountains. He growled under his breath when he saw a brown wolf step out from the shadows. "What do you want Talon?" "Same thing I've always wanted, brother. The burning hate thrusting through my body can be hidden no longer. I'm going to kill you in 2 moons. I expect to meet you here, at dusk on the end of the 2nd moon. If I don't, then I will destroy everything that means something to you." Talon's voice was filled with bitterness and hate. He started padding beside the black wolf and they both had a deadly stare at each other. The black wolf lay his head low but then raised it. "Kill me in 5 moons or I'll fight back. We all know I'm more powerful than you in the first place." "Fine." He started to go down the mountain but stopped and turned half-way down. "But just remember Shade, I'll always be warching." His piercing eyes fixed a stare on the other. He turned back and sprinted down again, like a flash, he was gone. Shade forced himself down the mountain and close to the territory of Icepack. He put his back leg into thorns and then forced it back out. "Agh! The things I do to get into a pack these days..." Chapter 1 Shade neared the heart of Icepack, ''he started to limp due to the thorns in his leg. The entire pack was soon watching him. A gray wolf padded towards him. "Speak your name, stranger." "Shade, my name is Shade. And if I may ask, who are ''you?" He watched as her ears flicked in surprise. He felt a stare from one wolf that was different than the others. It was less hostile, more like a friendly stare. He turned to see where it was coming from and it was a white she-wolf. The gray she-wolf howled. "I'm Gypsy, alpha female of Icepack." She flicked her tail towards another gray wolf. "And that's my mate, Stone, alpha male. I'm assuming you need help with your leg. I'll have Snow treat it for you." She looked towards the same white she-wolf that had the friendly stare. "Snow! Get the thorns out of his leg and treat it thoroughly." She ran towards him. "As Gypsy told you already, I'm Snow." She started to pull a thorn out with her teeth. "Ok, this might hurt." She gribbed onto the thorn and pulled it out. "Ok, just two more!" She pulled the other two out with ease. "How come you're so good at this?" Shade said, he howled when she started to lick the wound. "I had training." She stopped licking the wound and rose up. "There's only one den you can sleep in considering the rest are full. So you'll have to sleep in my den. I'm the only one that sleeps in it." He looked at her gleaming eyes and smiled slightly. "I-uh...i'd like that." She nodded. "Good. I'll get you some bedding." She sprinted off and came back carrying leaves and twigs. That night.. Shade padded next to the fighters den and heard some she-wolves talking. "Oh come now, Snow! It's as plain as the nose on your muzzle, you like Shade and you know it!" "I do not Thistle! I'm just being friendly, that's all!" "Well I think you're being a little more than friendly!" He froze when he listened. He sprinted off, towards Snow's den. He entered and sat on his bedding. He closed his eyes, trying to forget what he heard.